Love Song II
by FiggerDitz
Summary: Aoi and Isamu, sons of the Takahashi brother's have a brotherly bond considering they are cousins. But will Aoi's mischivious ways get him into too much trouble? Or will his mysterious mermaid save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey I'm back! I remind you I don't own Inuyasha. There's quite a few new characters in this fic. There's of course Isamu and Aoi who were mentioned in the first Love Song. But there are also now Isamu's sister, Sayuri or Yuri who is a junior in high school and Suzume or Suzu who is a freshman. In this story, Isamu and Aoi are seniors and following Inuyasha's example of being a musician. Please review and enjoy!

Love Song 2 Play list – Check out Happenstance on Myspace.

CHAPTER 1

A knock sounded on the front door of the 2nd Takahashi's mansion. "I'll get it!" An eighteen-year-old boy galloped down the stairs to the door. He opened the door revealing a skinny younger boy with shaggy blond hair. "You lost chief?"

"Hey, you're Aoi right? Is Suzume here?" asked the boy as he stared at the older boy, with shoulder length white hair, dog-ears, and golden eyes, in admiration.

The eighteen year old glared at the boy. "Yeah, you're definitely lost. She was adopted from some couple in Cambodia. My parents divorced and my father ran of with all the money leaving my mother and I with nothing so we had to sell Suzu."

The boy looked at the older boy like he grew another head.

"What's your name kid?"

"Peter." The boy said reluctantly. Getting annoyed at the white haired boy, his posture changed to a more defensive stance, ready to take what ever the guy dished out. "Can I see her?"

Aoi crossed his arms, catching on to Peter's defensive posture, matching it with his own wall like stance determined to not let him in. "Listen here Peter Pan, I don't know what you think you had planned with Suzu but it's not going to happen." He then smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Why don't you fly off to Neverland like the good lost boy you are." The boy hit Aoi's hand away making the eighteen-year-old laugh. That's when the girl in question walked down the stairs. The white haired girl saw her movie date being hounded by her barbarian brother and ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Trying to pry her way past her brother to get to her date. "Leave him alone! Why don't you go call one of your girlfriends or something?"

Aoi didn't budge. "You know dad will be pissed if he finds out that you went on a date."

"That's why my favorite brother in the world will cover for me?" Suzu begged.

"Ha! Yeah right! Like I will let you go out with Peter Pan."

Suzu's features turned thoughtful as a smirk grew on her delicate features. "Then I'll tell mom you went to a party and got drunk."

Aoi glared at his evil sister. "Dad already lectured me on that."

"Yes, but mom doesn't know about it."

"Hey dad!" Aoi smiled at his luck.

Inuyasha Takahashi, famous vocalist and guitarist from Blades of Blood just got home from a tour carrying his guitar and suitcase to the front door while sizing up the boy. "Hey. One of your friends?"

"Nope. It's Suzu's date."

"Keh! Hell no. Get back in the house baby doll."

Suzu groaned. "But papa-!"

"You heard me." Aoi made way for his dad to get into the house. Suzume marched her way back upstairs. Aoi went back to blocking he entryway, glaring at the boy. Inuyasha was coming down the stairs after putting his luggage and guitar in his room. He glanced at the boy before heading to the kitchen. "You better be gone before I let my dog chew on your ass." The boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off the premises. Aoi smirked then closed the door before heading into the kitchen after his dad.

"Where's your mother? With Ichirou and Jirou in the living room."

"You're home!" A feminine voice came from the entryway. The petite raven-haired woman dressed in grey sweatpants and a tank top, walked into the kitchen.

Aoi walked over to his mother with his arms open for a hug. He hugged her then kissed her on the cheek, putting a smile on her pretty face before leaving the kitchen.

Kagome then smiled at her husband. "Hey Yash. I missed you." She walked over and hugged Inuyasha. Yash leaned down and kissed her.

Aoi walked into the kitchen oblivious of the intimate moment. "Hey mama, what's for- oh god!" Aoi backed out of the kitchen shielding his eyes.

Kagome smiled while Inuyasha glared at the empty doorway. Kagome then walked over to the fridge.

"So what's for dinner?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged his mate from behind. He kissed her neck as she scanned the food for ideas.

"I think I'm gonna make oden."

Aoi popped into the kitchen. "Hey mama, I'm going to my friend's party."

Yash glared at his son. "Don't get into trouble or I'll have your ass."

"Love you too. Bye." Said Aoi as he was closing the door behind himself. Suzume walked in and watched Aoi out of the kitchen window as he got into his mustang. "He gets to leave but I can't?"

Yash smirked. "Sorry baby doll. You're not old enough."

Suzu crossed her arms over her chest. "Keh!"

333333

Isamu lounged on the brown leather chair in his neatly kept room reading a comic book. He rolled up the sleeves on his grey shirt. He sat as comfortably as he could in tight faded jeans. Every movement caused his keys hanging on his belt loop to jingle.

"Keh!"

Isamu glanced over seeing his cousin standing in his doorway leaning against the wall. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black jacket with fuzz on the rim of the hood. Aoi shook his head as he rolled up the sleeves of the jacket. "What?" asked Isamu as he flipped a page of his comic book.

"You know what. Come on. We have better things to do then to read old Batman comics." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Isamu glared at his cousin over his comic. "Why? So you can hook up with some girl?"

Aoi smirked. "Of course. Consider as the Bruce Wayne of the real world."

Isamu smirked. "You could say that considering Bruce was a mask for the dark knight and your playboy façade is a mask for your more gentle and sensitive side."

"I don't have a gentle and sensitive side." Said Aoi.

"Right."

"You don't believe me."

"No."

Aoi walked over and yanked the comic from his hands and dangled it in front of Isamu's face as he headed to the door. "If you want this back, you better follow me to the car."

"Give it back Aoi!" Isamu stalked his cousin to the door.

Aoi snatched it back before Isamu could get his hands on it. "You have two choices Isamu." He said in a sweet tone. "Option A, you could go to the party with me and you can get your comic book back safe and unharmed after. Doesn't that sound nice?" He dodged another failed attempt of Isamu's as he tried to snatch back his comic book.

Isamu scowled at Aoi. "What's Option B?"

Aoi smiled innocently. "I'll burn it." He said quickly. But! That will only happen if you don't go to the party with me."

Isamu growled lightly. "It'll be unharmed?"

Aoi smiled victoriously. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey thanks for the review. Not reviews which is very disappointing…Anyways, thank you PrettiestPyro for your review. It was very much appreciated. This chapter is for you. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

The music thumped creating a rhythmic rumble to the house. Aoi and Isamu walked in and immediately received hoots and hollers from the guests. Aoi smiled then was surrounded by a small group of girls. Isamu noticed the comic book in Aoi's hand and shook his head. 'I knew I wouldn't be able just to get it from the car.'

"Aoi," the girl smiled and twirled a lock of blond hair around her finger, "I didn't know that you read comic books."

Aoi smirked and brushed the lock behind her ear. "Honestly, I don't. But I have to come on something. Can't go ruining a good mag."

The girl giggled. "You don't need a magazine. I could treat you tonight, if you like."

"Sounds sexy. Let's do it." As the blond started to lead him to the stairs, he noticed the 'birthday' girl standing off to the side. She was a gorgeous cat youkai. Men wanted her, but she would rather have nothing to with them. Aoi had become friends with this girl over the year hoping that he could get with her but he was surprised that she was determined to be with her crush. "Hey Airi, happy birthday."

Her pinkish eyes gazed up at him as she brushed her dark sable hair behind her ear. "What? No present?"

He couldn't help but groan at seeing her long sexy legs in short jean shorts. "…I did actually…" He dropped the comic book in her hands. "That's your crush's comic book. Why don't you put that somewhere safe?" The blond tugged Aoi's arm glaring at Airi jealous of the attention the young dog demon was giving her. Aoi followed the blond to a room upstairs. Airi sighed and took the comic book upstairs to her room. Once out, she locked her bedroom door only to have a hand be placed on her shoulder.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she turned. Her breath hitched as she realized that she was face to face with her crush. "I-Isamu…do you need something?" Her hand subconsciously went over her heart as if it would steady the rapid beating.

Isamu stuffed his hands in his pockets blushing lightly. "You have my comic book."

"I do…you…want it?" she asked hesitantly.

"If it's no trouble." He said eyeing the seemingly nervous girl.

"No trouble." She started to open her door and noticed Isamu peeking in over her head. She quickly closed the door and smiled shyly. "Can you wait out here?"

His eyebrow rose in question. "What's the problem?"

"M-My room…I-It's a mess." She lied as she blocked the door. "Yep. It's a catastrophy. Pun intended."

"He'll like your room Airi. It'll definitely suit his tastes." Said Sayuri as she walked down the hall with a couple of her friends.

Isamu glared at his sister. "Yuri. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited unlike some of the guests here. Then again, this always happens when Aoi shows up." She smiled at Airi. "Happy birthday Airi. We're gonna get going. Remember, my house tomorrow okay? Don't forget to bring that box set whatever."

Airi smiled. "You bet. See ya."

Isamu watched his younger sister descend down the stairs before pinning a curious look at the cat youkai. 'Birthday?' "You know my sister?"

Airi blushed reminded that she was in the presence of the sexy Isamu Takahashi. "Yeah. We've been friends since the middle of sophomore year."

He nodded then glanced at her door.

"Oh! Your comic. Let me go get it and you stay right here."

Isamu sighed. "Are you really that embarrassed about your room?"

"It's really bad, thongs and bras everywhere. You don't want to see that. Or maybe you do considering you are a guy."

"I would definitely like to see that." Aoi piped in. The thongs and bras of a very attractive feline had immediately caught his attention. (//dog youkai language//) //found your crush Isamu?//

Isamu growled lightly. //You didn't tell me it was _her_ birthday party.//

Aoi shrugged.

Airi looked around. "What happened to the blond?"

Aoi frowned. "She fell asleep drunk off her ass before she could 'treat me'. Anyways, I want to see the room of scattered lingerie!" He pushed passed Airi knocking her into Isamu who readily caught her. She blushed feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

Aoi opened the door wide open the swallowed the rising smile. He turned with a pout staring at Airi who was still being held by Isamu. "You lied. Your room is nit picky neat. You two are perfect for each other." He said as he started to leave. He smirked at Isamu's surprised expression as his cousin let the contents of her room sink in.

Her red walled room was filled with rare Batman comic books, action figures, collectables, and blown up art from the classic comic books. She even had a poster of Catwoman from the animated series above her bed signed by Bruce Timm, the artist of the animated series.

Airi's face turned into a tomato as she walked over and grabbed the comic book. "…Here's your comic…" She held it out to him.

Isamu took the comic book and smiled sheepishly. "Can I look?"

"S-sure…" 'If I blush anymore than I already am then I might as well turn into a tomato.' She thought as she covered her cheeks with her cool hands. She watched as he walked around her room.

"Who knew one of the most wanted women on campus was a comic book collector." He smirked at her.

The simple smirk made her knees weak. "What about you? Batman first issue?" She noted to the comic in his hand.

Isamu turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Someone's comic savvy."

"I wouldn't give me that much credit. I read Batman and Batman related comics only."

"Really? Who's Batgirl?"

Airi frowned. "Which one? Betty, Barbara, Charlotte, Cassandra, or Helena?"

Isamu smiled. "I think you answered the question."

Airi crossed her arms over her chest. "That was too easy." Isamu chuckled to himself. Airi's cheeks reddened in anger. "Go ahead and have a laugh and make fun of me!" She pushed him out of her room and locked the door as she galloped down the stairs.

Isamu's smile faded. "Wait! Airi!" He hurried downstairs only to bump into Aoi.

Aoi smiled. "Hey cousin what's up?"

Isamu glared at Aoi. "Where's Airi?"

Smirking he blocked his cousin from getting past him. "I don't know...but I do know she was upset when she came downstairs. What did you say to make the kitty's hair to stand on end?"

Isamu winced. "I laughed. But…not at her."

Aoi shook his head. "You're an ass."

Isamu looked around Aoi and spotted Airi cleaning up the house. "Airi!" He shoved past Aoi and hurried over to her. "Airi! Listen, I wasn't laughing at you."

"Really…" Airi pinned a glare on him before picking up some empty bottles and cups.

"I think it's really cool that you like Batman."

Airi blushed and covered his mouth with her petite hands dropping all the cups and bottles back onto the floor. "Let's not talk about this right now." She glanced around hoping no one heard.

Isamu smirked. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

Airi glared at him then looked around. "Okay, everybody out!"

The blond from earlier walked down the stairs. "Who're you to tell us to leave?"

Airi moved menacingly over to the girl and grabbed her hair. "This is my house bitch and I don't remember inviting you!"

Boys in the house hooted for a catfight.

The blond glared at Airi. "You fucking bitch!" She raised her hand to hit her. Isamu quickly grabbed Airi holding her against him and out of hitting range and grabbed the girl's wrist. "You were told to leave."

Aoi walked over and patted Airi's head. "Happy Birthday, Airi. Great party." He headed to the door. "Come on guys, it's been swell but the swellings gone down. I'll wait for you by the car Isamu."

Isamu watched as the crowd followed Aoi out. He looked down at the blushing girl. "I should go…but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Airi looked up at him surprised. "Y-yeah."

Aoi popped into the entryway. "Come on Batman! To the Batmobile!"

Isamu smirked at his cousin then turned to Airi and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday Airi."

She blushed staring wide eyed at the retreating Isamu. "Come on." Teased Aoi. "Out the door." Isamu glared at Aoi as he stepped outside. "Down the stairs."

"Aoi…" Isamu warned as he descended the stairs.

"Let's do it inconspicuously!"

Isamu shoved Aoi as they headed to the car. "Pretty loud for inconspicuous."

Airi smiled at the doorway watching them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! Even though it's so few, I do appreciate them. Keep reviewing! Thanks!

CHAPTER 3

Isamu sat with his parents at the dinner table. His father, the successful Sesshomaru Takahashi, ate quietly as his wife, Isamu's mother, chatted about her day. From what he heard, Sayuri went to meet up with Airi at the mall. They were supposed to come back for Sayuri's sleep over. The ringing of his phone broke the nice dinner ambiance as both parents looked over as Isamu looked at them apologetically. "Excuse me." He exited the room then answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Dude, come get me. I'm so fucked up." Aoi groaned.

Isamu smiled smugly. "Hey buddy. What's up?"

"I'm at Kim's house. Hold on." Isamu could hear Aoi puking.

"Shouldn't you be in bed young man?" Isamu teased.

"Fuck you." Aoi said before he flushed the toilet.

"Alright I'll be there in five minutes."

"Snoogans."

"Alright. Bye pumpkin."

"Fucker, you're loving my bad luck way too much."

"Love you too."

Aoi hung up on Isamu leaving him

"Okay bye." Isamu dug his keys from his pocket and head to his car.

333333

Isamu got out of the car with Aoi. Aoi kept tripping over himself as he wobbled over to the door. Isamu smirked at his cousin. Aoi was almost like a brother to him. A brother he never really wanted. Aoi is like a song you hate but it grows on you like a fungus and before you know it, you're singing it in the shower. "Come on baby-pukes-a-lot."

"Keh! Shut up you fuck duck."

Isamu opened the front door and pushed Aoi inside.

"Aoi." Inuyasha's stern voice called from the kitchen.

"Shit." Aoi reluctantly wobbled somewhat toward the kitchen.

Isamu stood behind Aoi and placed his hands on his shoulders while leading him into the kitchen. Isamu sat Aoi down on one of the island stools. Inuyasha walked over flipping a towel over his right shoulder. "What were you thinking cause obviously you weren't?" Yash glared at his son.

"I know I fucked up."

"Again."

"Again." Aoi agreed.

"You both need to stop drinking. I'm fuckin sick and tired of both your shit."

"Me? I didn't go to a party and get fucked up. This ass monkey did." Complained Isamu. Yash was like Isamu's second father.

"I don't fucking give a shit. You both do this. If this happens one more time Aoi, then I'll have to tell your mother and I know you will permanently stop then."

Aoi sat there visioning what horrible things his mother would do to him.

"Man, if your Kagome found out, she'd kill your ass and I frankly wouldn't care. I'd just have to produce a new kid to replace you. Now go upstairs an don't make any noise cause I won't save you from being castrated if you wake her up."

Aoi, silently as he could, left the kitchen and went to his room upstairs. Isamu waved to his uncle before leaving.

333333

Isamu walked into the quiet house. Everyone must have retired to his or her rooms already. Maybe if he was lucky, he could see Airi before she left tomorrow morning.

He walked down the hallway heading to his room and noticed light from a TV coming from his sister's room. Curious, he walked over and peeked in through the narrow opening. Not being able to see anything, he opened it a little more, catching the gaze of a black cat youkai sitting on the floor at the foot of his sister's bed in a black tank top and pink pj shorts. Sayuri slept on the end of her bed snoring lightly.

Airi smiled shyly. "It's hard to find people who can appreciate a classic."

Isamu looked at the TV. She was watching Batman: the animated series. He smiled and walked in retrieving the DVD from the DVD player. He turned to her and offered his hand, which she took with out question. She smiled to herself seeing he wasn't relinquishing her hand.

"Come on. I'll watch it with you. I hear cats are nocturnal." Taking her hand he guided her out of Sayuri's room and down the hall to his room.

Once there, he let her hand slip from his as he slipped in the DVD. "I'll be right back." He said as he grabbed sweat pants from his drawers and headed into his personal bathroom.

Airi looked around the room. It was almost like her room. Her eyes then settled on the bed. She blushed lightly. 'What if he brought me in here for…that? No…he wouldn't do…that. Not that I don't want to. What if he does just want to watch the movie?' she grimaced to herself.

A chuckle brought her out of her thoughts.

"What's with the face?"

She looked over at the half naked man and blushed. He had the body of a sexy male model.

He grabbed the remote for the TV and pressed play to start the episode. He lay on his bed on his stomach propping his head up as he watched the opening theme. She mimicked him and stared at the TV. 'So, that's it?' She glanced at him. 'He's not going to flirt with me or…anything?' Airi sighed as she glared at the TV. Glancing back at Isamu as he watched the episode. She quickly sat up and pushed him onto his back and straddled his pelvis.

Isamu stared at her in shock. Noticing the position they were in he blushed. 'Holy shit…'

Airi smirked feeling the bulge that was building up, pressing against her. "You don't really want to watch this, do you Isamu?"

Isamu swallowed hard as he stared at the gorgeous woman straddling him. "I-I'd choose you over Batman movies any day…" he said breathlessly.

Airi smiled as she bent down and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss just as much. He gripped her thighs and flipped them so that he was on top. He quickly took off her shirt and latched onto her breast with his lips. She moaned lightly as he sucked on her nipple while his hand toyed with her other breast.

She clawed at his chest wanting more. The hand on her breast trailed down and yanked her shorts and pink thong down her legs. Once free from her clothes, her legs wrapped around his hips. He groaned and ripped his sweats off leaving them both naked on his bed. She pressed herself against his member causing him to hiss at the touch. Isamu nipped lightly at her breast. She pressed her body to him as much as she could, begging for more of him.

Isamu moaned. He nuzzled her neck. "Easy kitten." He whispered. Once she simmered down a little, he gripped her hips and thrust inside her continuously causing both of them to cry out moaning each other's names.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm so sorry I took so long getting this out. I was on a short vacation. Some have said that the story is fast paced. It has to be for several reasons. One, a demon's relationship is fast paced cause they know who they want their mates to be right away. Second, I get bored really easily and once that happens, consider the story forever to be incomplete. Third, I really want to get to focus on Aoi. His story will be very exciting. Lastly, there's another story I want to write but I feel that if I start it now, I won't finish this one. Well, enjoy and please review.

CHAPTER 4

Isamu woke from a well rested sleep. The room smelt of their night's festivities. Looking around, he noticed that he was alone in his room. Getting up he grabbed his pj pants off the floor and slipped them on before walking out into the hall.

Sesshomaru strode down the hall behind him but paused for a moment by Isamu's door. Isamu turned to his father waiting expectantly. Sesshomaru glared at his son. "What are you doing in my house Isamu?"

Isamu returned the glare and growled. His eyes flashed red for a moment surprising Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gazed at him questioningly. //Mate?//

Isamu nodded once then continued down the hall. Sayuri's door was open. Sayuri was smiling at Airi. "I thought the sleep over was just going to be me and you?" she laughed seeing Airi blush. Both girls notice his presence. Sayuri walked out and past him. "Party stealer." Isamu smirked at his sister before turning his gaze back to Airi. She got up wearing a black long sleeved shirt and jean shorts. Airi walked over to him and placed her dainty hands on his chest as she gave him a quick kiss. Isamu placed his hands on her waist and returned her kiss.

He felt her freeze in his arms when Sesshomaru walked over and stared at her. Isamu pulled her protectively closer to him. His eyes become slightly red as he glared at his curious father. Sesshomaru noticed peeking pink eyes gazing at him. Looking back at his son and nodded once approvingly before walking away.

Airi smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled it. Isamu shifted her holding her with one arm as he unbuttoned her shorts. Airi tried to twist away from him. "Not out here, Isamu…" she said blushing.

Isamu pulled her shorts and thong down a bit revealing the Takahashi mating mark above the curly hairs of her pussy. It was a royal blue, Isamu's color. Satisfied, he replaced her thong and her shorts.

Once her clothes were back in place, she pushed away from him. "Baka." She strode down the hall to meet up with Sayuri for breakfast.

Isamu chuckled watching the sway of her hips and he found himself following her to the dining room.

333333

Aoi walked up the steps to his uncle's house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes of waiting the door unlocked and opened revealing his troubled uncle's face. Aoi smiled a wide smile at his father's adopted brother.

"Uncle Shippo!" Suddenly the door was slammed in Aoi's face and locked up again. "Aw! Come on Uncle Shippo! Don't you want to invite me in?" Aoi looked up at the two-story house and saw his uncle emerge from the balcony. Aoi chuckled. "What are you doing all the way up there?"

Shippo glared at his nephew. "I don't trust you. You have something up your sleeve. Don't lie and say you don't!"

Aoi smirked up at his uncle. "Why is that? You know I would never do that to you uncle."

Shippo crossed his arms sending death glares at Aoi. "You are the evil spawn of my brother. I have every right not to trust you and your evil conniving ways."

Aoi laughed. "Fine, I'll leave." He starts to walk away from the door. Shippo watched him curiously. Suddenly Aoi bolted for the gate to the back of the house.

"Shit!!" Shippo cursed as he ran inside and rushed down stairs to lock the back door. He got to the door and didn't see Aoi. He locked the door and sighed in relief.

"Hey, where's the soda?"

Shippo looked to see Aoi invading his kitchen. He walked in glaring at his nephew. He crossed his arms. "You are a big jerk."

Aoi smirked. "I know." He grabbed some chips and a coke.

"And I hate you."

"You don't mean that uncle." He chuckled.

"Oh! You don't know. You bastard. I hate you."

Aoi walked into the living room with his food and beverage and sat on the couch.

Shippo sighed and grabbed a coke then leaned against the wall facing the living room area. "So what are you doing here? Your mom's not going through her demonic time of the month is she? Cause if she is, then you need to leave. She'll follow you here and destroy everything in her path filled with chaos and destruction."

Aoi chuckled.

"I'm fucking serious. She may be small, but she will go Yoda on you. She's like Darth Vadar and Yoda combined."

Smirking, Aoi gazed at his uncle. "I'm just here to bug you uncle."

333333

Suzume pranced down the stairs feeling famished. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen!" Kagome yelled.

Suzume skipped into the kitchen looking at the big bowl of raman on the table. She picked up chopsticks and started shoving large bites of noodles in her mouth. Putting the bowl back on the table, she hummed happily and did a little dance.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen seeing Kagome making herself a bowl of raman while his daughter was doing a happy dance.

"Your raman is on the table Yash." Kagome said.

"Thanks Kags." He walked over to his raman seeing that there was hardly anything in the bowl. "Damn, Kags, you couldn't wait to finish making your raman? You had eat mine."

Kagome turned and looked at her husband curiously glancing at his almost empty bowl. "I didn't eat it. Yours is spicy. I don't like spicy foods."

Realization hit the couple as they stared at their dancing daughter. Suzume froze having the feeling she was being stared at and glanced at her parents with her cheeks still stuffed with food. "Wah?" she said with a full mouth.

Yash crossed his arms glaring darkly at his daughter. "You are eating my raman!"

Suzume still frozen in one of her odd dance position, chewed the food in her mouth then swallowed the wad.

"Evil raman eater." Katy giggled as she took a bite from her raman she just made.

"Yeah. What do you have to say for yourself?" Yash challenged.

Still she had not moved as she looked up at her father. "It's really good papa. You should try it?"

"Keh!!" He said as he threw his arms up in the air in frustration and walked out of the kitchen.

The door bell rang and Inuyasha yanked it open. "What?! Oh. Hey Shippo." Shippo stood glaring at his brother as he clutched the back of Aoi's neck. Aoi smiled sheepishly at his father. Inuyasha looked from one to the other. "There a problem?"

Shippo shoved Aoi inside before stepping in himself. "Keep your pup at home."

Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his brother. "Come on pup, I have a new shooting game." Inuyasha said as he lead Shippo to the living room.

333333

"Ah! Fuck!" Said Inuyasha. He then glared at Aoi who was his partner for the game. Aoi had this idea that he could help turn the tables on their devastating amount of fourteen kills compared to the Shippo and Suzume's forty-two kills. "You suck! Where the fuck were you? Not only did I get shot to death, but they blew up my dead and rotting rigamortis thirty feet in the air!"

"I was setting up this awesome trap in their base which I would like to call BB aka Big Boom. It would have worked if you wouldn't have died."

"Like me getting surrounded and then killed is all my fault."

"Yeah…I think it is." Challenged Aoi.

"Come here!" Yash lunged at Aoi.

Aoi jumped out of his seat and ran out of the living room. "Mama!"

Then Suzume jumped out of her seat and started to do a victory dance. Shippo watched Aoi trying to dodge Inuyasha and laughed. "That's what you get fucker!"

"Mama!" Aoi chuckled as his father hand swiped right passed him.

Kagome walked in looking around curiously. "What's going on?"

Aoi hugged his Mama smiling victoriously at Yash knowing full well that he wouldn't be attacked with his Mama next to him.

Yash growled. "You can't run forever pup."

Aoi smiled and kissed his Mama's cheek. "I love you Mama."

Kagome giggled as she patted her son's shoulder. "Love you too, Aoi."

333333

Future Writing Plans

Love Song One Shot for Shippo

Aoi and his conquest (will be in Love Song 2)

New Story

Summery – Kagome is a regular college student looking for love but instead of a

dog. She will discover that her dog is not what it seems and finds herself

with a sexy demon wanting to claim her as his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Here's another wonderful chapter! Keep reviewing!

CHAPTER 5

Aoi pulled up into the driveway in his black and yellow ford mustang. He noticed his cousin Yuri's car parked in the enormous garage and parked next to it. Sayuri got out and smiled. "Hi."

Aoi smiled. "Hey. Where's Isamu? He didn't answer his phone."

Yuri giggled. "He's probably with Airi. It's like they are attached to each other."

He chuckled. "So why are you here all of a sudden?"

"Uncle said that they had some special news and I'm here to support my father's household."

Aoi nodded as they walked into the house. They found everyone in the kitchen sitting down. Inuyasha came in behind them. "Finally you two show up." He walked over to Kagome who was sitting at the table and kissed her cheek. Suzume was smiling broadly from where she stood next to Inuyasha. Obviously she knew what was going on.

"So what's the secret?" asked Aoi.

Inuyasha looked at them then looked at Kagome. "You want to tell them?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Suzume squealed. "Isn't it exciting?"

Aoi whined. "No! I'm the baby boy and that brat is not taking that away from me!" He scowled. "Damn it! Wasn't two enough? One was great until you had Suzu, then all hell broke loose. This kid better be a girl."

Yash crossed his arms. "Pssh! Stop your whining. You sound like your mother. She's pregnant and you can't change that but from now on, we will be taking care of your mother. That means more work for you two."

Sayuri squealed and bounced over to Yash hugging him. "I want to help take care of the baby too, uncle Yash!

Inuyasha smiled lightly and hugged Yuri. "So, might as well go out and have fun while you still can before you start helping around the house."

"Later!" said Aoi as he headed back to his car.

The door closed behind him leaving the other four in the kitchen. Kagome sighed. "Well that went well."

"Keh." Said Yash.

333333

Aoi had retreated to his uncle Miroku's house. Miroku isn't really his uncle, but he is considered an uncle to the Takahashi pups making his mate, Sango, their aunt. They were sitting on the living room couch playing video games on Miroku's humungous flat screen TV.

"So what are you doing here fucker?" asked Miroku.

"Miroku!" Sango glared at the screen smashing buttons on the controller.

"I am spending my remaining free days outside the house as much as possible." Said Aoi without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Grounded?" said Miroku in the same video game daze as Aoi.

"Nope." Piped in Aoi. "Mom's pregnant again."

Sango paused the game in shock. "What?!"

Miroku smirked. "Keh! Aren't there enough of you fuckers already? You know what? I think Yash planning on killing one of you."

Aoi turned to Miroku smiling. "He can't kill me cause I'm Mama's baby boy." He said happily.

Sango laughed. "This is so exciting! I'll have to call Kagome!" She walked over to the phone.

Miroku frowned. "Why do they have to have another one of you?" he asked rhetorically.

Aoi chuckled.

333333

Hectic months passed as the family prepared for the new baby. The baby was due in a few weeks and everyone was on full alert.

At the house, Kagome was on the couch talking to her sister, Kikyo. Kikyo helped Kagome with the baby shower earlier that day. They were still going through all the gifts.

"Damn this baby is going to have so many clothes." Said Kikyo as she helped separate the gifts from their boxes and bags.

"Seriously." Kagome laughed.

"Dad, uncle Shippo is hogging the Xbox Eclipse!" Cried Aoi as he walked into the kitchen. Yash was cooking dinner for everyone. Suzume, Inuyasha's new protégé, was helping.

"What's he playing?" asked Yash.

"Does it matter? Whatever it is, he's been playing it for four hours!"

"Leave him alone. He's having an off day. He and his girlfriend got into a fight." Said Suzume as she cut up some vegetables.

"So? Can't he have an off day on someone else's games?"

Yash took his eyes off the lemon chicken he was preparing. "Why don't you just kick him off?"

Aoi smirked. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Lover my ass. You never had a girlfriend."

"Or boyfriend!" piped in Suzume.

"Or boyfriend." Agreed Yash.

"He is a big flirt though. I've seen all the girls that fawn over him cause 'he's so sexy'." Said Suzu.

"At least I can date. I just choose not to." Aoi mocked. He then walked over to them with a growling stomach. "So hungry!"

Yash flicked a towel at Aoi who was peering into every pot and pan that Yash was using for preparing dinner. "It's almost done. We'll be done quicker if you get out of the way!"

Aoi grumbled then sat next to Naraku at the table. Naraku was reading the newspaper not even acknowledging Aoi's presence. Aoi stared at him. He was about to speak when Naraku spoke up without looking away from the paper. "No I don't feel like listening to your nonsense."

Aoi smirked. "Fair enough."

Shippo walked into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

Aoi jumped up. "Finally!" he said as he ran for the living room.

"Aren't you going to call him back in for dinner?" asked Suzu.

"Your mother will bring him in with her. Can you stop?!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased Shippo away from the lettuce. "That's for everyone's salad. Not just you. God! I swear you're a rabbit youkai!"

"Ah!" cried Shippo as he leapt away from Yash.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome and Kikyo.

"Ah! Ew! Dad!!" yelled Aoi from the living room with Kikyo and Kagome.

Yash ran into the living room. "What? What's wrong?"

"Mom peed all over the couch!" exclaimed Aoi.

Kagome glared at Aoi. "My water broke, ya ass!"

Kikyo went to her sister's side. "Breathe."

Kagome looked up at Yash between her deep breaths. "Get…the bag…"

Kikyo glanced at Yash as she helped Kagome up. "I'll take her to the car."

Yash ran and got the bag. As he was passing the kitchen he yelled to the occupants. "Taking Kags to the hospital. Meet us there." He then ran out to the car. Aoi had started the car and Kikyo sat in back with Kagome. Yash switched seats with Aoi taking the driver's seat as they took off for the hospital.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Naraku hurried with Suzu and stored the food in the fridge.

Naraku then grabbed his keys. "Let's go!" he said as he ran out the door with Suzu behind him.

Shippo grabbed the bowl of lettuce and hopped into Naraku's car.

At the hospital, everyone was waiting in the room specifically designed for people who must wait; the waiting room. Everyone was in there except Yash who was currently with Kagome.

It had been many hours later when Yash had walked out into the waiting room with the baby seeing his family had used the waiting room for another use; sleeping. Shippo and Aoi had fell asleep leaning against each other. Naraku had been smart and took up a whole couch to sleep. Kikyo was still awake with Suzu sleeping with her head in her lap.

Suzu was the first to wake up. She noticed the white bundle in Inuyasha's arms and hopped up out of her seat squealing waking the other occupants of the sleep and wait room. Suzu peeked at the baby. "Aw. Is it a boy or a girl?"

Aoi, Naraku, and Shippo both yawned waiting for the answer.

Yash smiled. "Ami is a girl."

Suzu smiled and cooed at the baby. "Ami-chan..."

Aoi smiled and laid back on Shippo. "Yes! I'm still the baby boy."

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and Suzume. "Can I see?" She looked down at the baby's face. "Aw, she's so small. She has yours and Kagome's hair." The top of Ami's head had black hair and the bottom was Inuyasha's silver locks.

Aoi got up and looked at the baby. "She looks more like Mama. She has Mama's blue eyes just like Suzu."

Yash smirked. "I guess each time I have a pup, it looks more and more like your mama."

A nursed rolled Kagome out in a wheel chair a little later. Aoi gently took Ami from Yash so he could sign them out. "Come with Onii-san, Ami-chan." He smiled down at the dog eared pup sleeping in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

Five years have flown by right before his eyes. Everyone was off doing their own thing now a days. Isamu married Airi and moved out of his father's house and had a place built on the family's enormous estate. Isamu adores his mate so much that he treats her like she's a delicate piece of glass.

Suzume is now a sophomore in college having the time of her life. Well, except when her father checks in making sure she is behaving.

Sayuri and Airi, who are now twenty-two, are going to a private all girls' college.

As for Aoi, well, he moved out and has a decent sized two-story house by the beach. His parent's thought he should build a house on the estate but he wanted to get away from home. Sure he visited but he loved his home away from home.

Aoi raced down the dead road on his new blue motorcycle next to the beach. Slowing to a stop, he parked his cycle and took of his helmet. His eyes scanned over the roaring waves coming in.

A sudden splash caught his attention and he noticed a girl with golden blond hair in the water swimming. Suddenly, a car honked from behind him. He turned to see a guy cursing at him from within his car. Aoi rolled his cycle to the side to let the man by as the guy sped away. Turning back to the ocean, the girl was gone.

333333

Isamu quirked an eyebrow at his cousin. He had come over to visit Aoi at his beach side home. "So you're telling me, you saw a girl swimming and then she vanished?"

Aoi laid sideways in his armchair with his head on the arm of it. "Yep."

Isamu shook his head. "You either saw a ghost, which I highly doubt, or you're losing your marbles. How long has it been since you had the sex? Not too long ago knowing you."

Aoi smirked. "Earlier today with a waitress in a short tight skirt."

"Maybe it was a mermaid." He chuckled.

Aoi's eyes widened and looked over at Isamu.

Isamu's laughter died. "No. No Aoi! I'm not helping you find your 'mermaid'!"

"We're _dog_ youkai. Maybe there's a _fish_ youkai! Humans make up names for their mystical creatures they think they find that are actually youkai in their true form. Maybe this girl is a mermaid or siren or whatever humans call them."

Isamu stared at Aoi for a long moment with a dumbfounded look on his face. He finally shook his head and stood up. "You've gone off the deepened my friend. Maybe this ocean view is getting to you." He walked by Aoi ruffling his hair. "Go home for a bit, yeah? And stop drinking the sea water." With that Isamu walked out the door.

333333

"I'm home!" called Aoi as he walked inside his parent's house. Kagome walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a rag. She smiled. "Welcome home." She walked over and hugged her son.

Aoi returned the hug and kissed her cheek. "Where is everybody?"

"Your father is out with band and will be picking up Ami on his way home. Have you noticed that everybody is going off in their own direction? Miroku wants to own his own studio, Kouga is teaching drum lessons, Naraku and Kikyo are traveling to around the world and staying at expensive hotels, and your father is going to be a manager to a new artist from America."

"An American huh? Does the yank even know Japanese?" Aoi teased.

Kagome giggled. "Don't be mean Aoi-chan." He smiled lightly but she could see something was distracting him. "Aoi…you know…I'm here for you if you need me…I'm a good listener…you know I'll believe anything you say."

Aoi grimaced. "Mama? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not, Aoi. Why would you think that?"

"Isamu."

Kagome smirked. "Isamu-chan always thinks you're crazy."

Aoi couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah…" His face became serious again.

"There's…something else?" she asked curiously.

"Mama, do you believe in mermaids?"

"Well…" surprised by the question, she took a short moment to think of her answer. "There's plenty of different youkai in the world, there could be a chance that there is a fish like youkai called a mermaid…"

"That's what I said to Isamu! But he thought that the ocean was getting to me."

Kagome smiled at her son. She reached up and rubbed his ear gently as he continued to question his sanity. "Sesshomaru is a dog demon that can change into a dog. Maybe your mermaid can look human too." Aoi turned to his mother shocked by the statement. She shook her head. "Mermaids are rare creatures and very hard to find, I here. They probably don't even want to be found." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Don't waste your life chasing a mermaid that you've only seen once."

Suddenly the front door opened and Ami walked in wearing a green dress with blue, pink, and yellow dots. Her hair black and white hair was tied up into high pigtails. From her ears up, her hair was black but under her ears, her hair was the gorgeous silver locks she inherited from their father. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as she walked over to her brother and tugged on his jeans. Aoi leaned down and picked her up.

Inuyasha smirked at Aoi. "Is that your cycle in the driveway?"

Aoi smiled proudly. "Yeah. She's a beaut isn't she?"

"Hell yeah. I'll have to take her for a spin later."

Kagome glanced between her boys. "A motorcycle?" she gazed at Aoi with concern. "Aoi motorcycles…they're dangerous…"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in his arms leading her into the kitchen. "Ah leave the pup alone. I'm sure he'll be smart when he's riding that beast. Speaking of beast, my stomach's been growling all the way here."

Kagome smacked his shoulder and lead him into the kitchen for dinner.

Aoi turned to his sister in his arms and kissed her forehead as she sniffled. He started to sing as he carried her to the living room. (Nine Days: Story of a Girl)

This is a story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

While she looks so sad and lonely

That I absolute love her when she smiles…

Calmed by the song her brother always sang to her when she cried, her tears dried up. Aoi kissed her cheek. "What was with the tears Ami-chan? Something happen at school?"

Ami's hands balled up in his shirt. "They called me a skunk youkai!" she said angrily.

Aoi pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing. "What uh…What did papa say?"

Ami sighed. "Papa said that they are just stupid because skunk youkai would have white on top and black on the bottom."

"Ah. Well you know what? I think skunk youkai are cool." He sat on the couch with her still propped facing him in his arms.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

Aoi smiled. "Yeah! Just think about it. They probably have _way_ better farts then the rest of us."

"But…Aoi-chan is the fart master…you said…" said Ami.

"Yeah well, my gases are nothing compared to a skunks. You tell them that and I guarantee that they will all want to be a skunk youkai by the end of the day."

Ami smiled excitedly. "Okay!"

333333

Author's Note: SPOILER BELOW!!!

Airi's nose flared at the fresh seawater smell. Her eyes widen in a predatory gaze. "I smell...fish..."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: REVIEW PPL!! Not a lot of people are reviewing and it is very depressing. Thank you, those who have been reviewing. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 7

Catching the sweet scent of his mother making pancakes, Aoi sat up and rubbed his eyes clearing his sleepy vision. His room was still the same from when he moved out last year. Wall to wall with guitars, lyrics, magazine articles and posters of himself. All he had used for inspiration.

Getting up he headed downstairs. He heard two acoustics being played. He followed the music into the living room as a girl's voice started to sing. Her voice was oddly luring. Immediately grabbing a permanent hold on his attention.

I have my own ways that I stride

and I'm not going to stride along the lines

of your fucking guidance

Fuck the apocalypse stars

And let me follow my own natural instinct

Unlinked from your universe

And your curse

Immerse my diverse ways of my mind

You make things worse

When you babble on about staying positive

and being good

and keeping sane

and sleeping right

and removing my dirty nail polish

You don't think I fucking know that?

I'm riding on a blind unicorn

I'm riding on a blind unicorn

I'm going to throw up now

Aoi walked into the doorway seeing his father sitting with a girl with shoulder length golden blond hair. She had a gorgeous body all stuffed in a jean skirt and a white tank top with what looked like a bathing suit top under it.

He crossed his arms. "What's going on here, _manager_? You give up on me? By the way, don't you think a song about a unicorn is too girly?" The girl stopped playing and looked up at him curiously. Aoi watched her honey colored eyes roam over him. She blushed. Aoi smirked at the girl. He always gets that reaction from girls. "Like what you see?"

The girl's eyes snapped up and glared at him. She gently placed the acoustic on its stand as she hopped up out of her seat. "This was a bad idea." She grabbed her backpack.

"Shit. Rei…" Inuyasha cursed.

Aoi watched as the gorgeous woman walked over and pushed passed him heading to the door. The smell of seawater brushed by his nose like a gentle caress.

Kagome peeked out of the kitchen wondering what the commotion. She saw Rei walk out closing the door behind her. "Ah. Rei!" Kagome followed her outside.

Inuyasha grabbed Aoi's shoulder and pulled him back to face him. "What the fuck was that?"

Aoi chuckled. "What? She'll be back. She wants me."

"Keh! Of course you would think that. She was your opening act for your next tour. Do you know how hard I tried to get her to do this?"

"What's the big deal? It's just an opening act."

"Just a fucking opening." Inuyasha shook his head. "As my son, I love you. But as my client, you are one fucking big pain in my ass. You won't let me go with you on tours, which I can understand. But that also gives me time to have another client and that girl has a hell of a talent. Something completely raw and you, you were her inspiration. She loved your music and knew every song." Inuyasha stared hard at his son knowing he hit a nerve. He grimaced. "How does it feel to ruin your own fan's once in a life time opportunity?" Inuyasha pushed past Aoi and walked into his office down the hall.

Aoi scowled at the floor. "Damn…" He hit the wall with his fist. He made his way into the kitchen seeing his mother busying Rei with helping her make blue berry pancakes. Ami sat at the table with her fork ready. "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

Rei put blue berries on top of the pancakes and then brought the plate over to Ami. Ami smiled. "Yay! Syrup!" She grabbed the syrup and poured it all over her pancakes drowning them in globs of the sticky stuff. Aoi couldn't help but smile at the hilarious scene.

Rei panicked. "Ami-chan…! That's too much!" Ami turned to her and started to accidentally pour syrup of the floor. "Ah! Ami-chan!" Rei took the bottle and slipped on the syrupy floor.

Aoi caught and steadied her back on her feet. She gazed into his amber eyes and blushed before looking away from him. "Thanks."

Aoi smiled lightly. "No problem. Uh…look, I'm sorry. I'd love for you to be my opening act."

"What? I need your permission now?" she snapped. "You know what I think?" she leaned against the counter. "I think your afraid that I'll become a better artist then you."

Kagome froze shocked by the challenge. "Oh snap."

Aoi chuckled. "What?"

Rei crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "You heard me puppy."

"Woman, you're crazy." He stared at her mystified by her. 'What is with this girl? Damn she's hot when she's mad.' He smirked. "Like I'd be jealous of a fish smelling youkai."

Rei blushed. "I do not smell like fish!"

"Yeah you do. You smell like a week old fish." He said goading her. She actually smelt like the beach. He loved that smell. But he loved seeing her angry even more.

Rei walked over to him and slapped him. Her hand was still sticky with syrup. She pealed her hand off his cheek leaving streams of syrup coming off his face. She giggled. "I'm going to take a bath." She bowed to Kagome. "Excuse me." She left the room leaving Aoi stunned. Kagome busied herself with cleaning up the floor where Ami spilt. Aoi chuckled to himself. 'Game on sakana.' (fish in Japanese.)

333333

Rei laid back in the tub filled with bubbles. She sighed as she lifted her fin out of the water before laying it back down again. "Too far from the beach…"

"I'll say."

Rei turned seeing Aoi walk in closing the door behind him. He walked over to the sink and started to wash his face.

When Aoi had snuck in, he knew she would be in the bathtub but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He had seen plenty of naked women. But Rei, she was a goddess. Even with her fin… 'Holy shit! It's my mermaid! My mermaid…'

Rei scowled at him. "Get out!"

"Don't worry _sakana_-chan. You're not that appealing." He groaned. 'God, yes she is…'

She dunked herself in the large tub her fin sank in with her. Aoi looked over curiously. He walked over to the tub when suddenly she emerged from the tub and stood up. Aoi stared at her well sized and dripping wet body. 'Oh god!'

She grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped herself in it. She looked at his stunned face and smiled. Stepping out she smirked. "Like what you see puppy?"

Aoi growled lightly to himself. 'I want her so fucking bad.' "Hell no, ya ugly bitch."

Rei laughed as she walked out. Aoi reluctantly followed her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: REVIEW!!!

I LOVE YOU LUNA-CHAN!!!! Your reviews amuse me. I love them! Thank you!

CHAPTER 8

Aoi walked back into the kitchen while Rei was changing in the guest room. He leaned against the wall next to the doorway. Inuyasha was in there eating pancakes with Ami and Kagome. Inuyasha looked up seeing Aoi's flushed face and smirked.

"Aoi…" Kagome hurried over to Aoi and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling well?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha took a napkin and wiped Ami's cheek that had syrup. "He's fine."

Aoi stared hard at his father. "Did you know that she was a mermaid?"

Inuyasha glanced at him. "Yeah. She had just recently come ashore to attend an that all girl school with Sayuri. I'm suppose to get her enrolled."

"Why doesn't her parents enroll her?"

"Rei's parents were divorced. Her mother passed away when she was ten years old so she was sent to live with her father. He was abusive so she ran away staying with very kind families that would let her live with them for a short amount of time."

Aoi grimaced. "Fuck…" 'I can't even imagine having to run away at such a young age.' Looking at Ami, he saw her happily eating her pancakes with her family, something that Rei probably never experienced.

Rei walked in wearing jean shorts and a yellow tank top. Mermaids were known for their beauty and goddess like presence, which had captivated Aoi. He couldn't help but blush remembering her naked form.

Ami beamed at Rei and jumped up to stand in her seat throwing her arms in the air. "Mermaid-chan!"

Rei blushed. "A-Ami-chan…"

Kagome smiled. "Rei-chan, we would like it if you stayed and lived her with us. We are aware you have no family and nowhere to live. We would be honored if you accepted us as your family."

"N-no! I can't! You are already doing so much, getting my music career started and school…"

Inuyasha stared at her. "If you don't let us take care of you, you can forget your music career and school."

Rei sighed happily. "Thank you so much."

Aoi smiled lightly then smirked. "What happened to the normal days when people would take in stray dogs or cats? Now it's fish."

Rei turned and glared at him. "You think that's so funny. Don't you puppy?"

"Babe, I am all dog. I could show you if you like…"

"Aoi!" Kagome scowled at her son. "Not in front of Ami!"

Yash watched his son amused by his odd behavior. He could smell his scent getting stronger. 'His youkai? I'll have to talk to Sess.' He got up and put his plate in the sink. "You ready Rei?"

"Yeah."

Aoi watched them head for the door and started to panic watching Rei leave. "Wait!" He grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving him. "Where are you going?"

Rei watched him curiously. Inuyasha turned back seeing this odd development with Aoi and Rei. "I was going to take her to meet Sayuri so that she'll have someone to talk to at the school. Do you want to go?"

Aoi looked down seeing that he was still holding her wrist and quickly let her go. 'What the hell am I doing?' He shrugged. "Sure, I guess…" he said trying to cover up his weird behavior. "I was going to go see Isamu anyways."

Inuyasha smirked. 'Riight…' "We'll meet you there then."

333333

"Hello, Rei-chan. I'm Sayuri." Sayuri smiled at Rei as she bowed. Rei bowed in return. "You can call me Yuri. All my friends and family do."

Rei blushed lightly. "Yuri.."

Sayuri hugged her. "You're family now Rei-chan. Welcome to the Takahashi's."

Inuyasha smiled then headed to Sesshomaru's study seeing that Rei was fine with Sayuri.

Aoi watched Rei and Sayuri. 'She looks so shy…' He chuckled. He noticed Airi and Isamu walk down the stairs. Airi paused for a second at the bottom of the stairs.

Airi's nose flared at the fresh seawater smell. Her eyes widen in a predatory gaze. "I smell...fish..."

Isamu looked at Airi and caught the scent as well targeting the aroma on the girl with Sayuri. Before he could do anything, Airi was already across the room next to Yuri and the girl.

Rei looked over at the dark haired girl striding over. Something about her was like a predator. Suddenly her eyes widened catching the very distinctive cat like movements. 'Cat!'

Airi walked over taking in the scent. She smiled sweetly at Rei. "You're a long way from the water sakana-chan…"

"A-Airi…this is Rei." Sayuri was sensing that something was wrong about the way the two were staring at each other. Rei looked very defensive while Airi took on an offensive stance.

Rei glared at Airi waiting for the claws. 'I fucking _hate_ cats!'

333333

"What is it you wanted to ask me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat at his desk.

Inuyasha sat in a chair and stared seriously at Sesshomaru. "What d you know about youkai mating?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I figure we are talking about Aoi. Youkai mating is very mysterious. It comes in all different forms that ends in an eternal bond. For most youkai, including our kind, we develop a deep bond with a potential mate very quickly. The bond could be stronger though. For example, Isamu had felt a very deep connection to Airi that his youkai would feel over protective of her."

"How do you know if they have a really strong bond?"

"You would be able to smell their scent stronger on occasion when the youkai feels that his mate is being threatened or being taken away from him. Their eyes may change color. They may become very instinctual, depending on their youkai to protect their territory. Mating is very a very serious matter, especially with new mates. I suggest you let your son be when he is with his 'mate.'"

Inuyasha nodded as he slowly got up and exited the room.

333333

Aoi stared at the two unsure of what was going on. He stepped closer subconsciously, wanting to protect Rei.

"Here fishy fishy…" Called Airi.

Rei glared at Airi. "Neko no baka." (Stupid Cat in Japanese)

Airi hissed then leaped toward Rei. Rei jumped towards her as well.

"No!" Sayuri cried.

Isamu caught Airi and pushed her behind him. He growled at Rei daring her to come closer.

Rei almost ran into Isamu when he stepped in front. She looked up seeing Isamu's menacing face. Remembering…

33Flashback33

"Rei! Where are you, you little shit!"

Rei hid in the hall closet hiding from her father. He had just brought her home after the police called him to let him know that his wife had killed herself and that they had his kid.

The closet door was yanked open. "There you are…" He grabbed her hair and dragged her out.

"Daddy no! No! Stop it! Daddy please!" Rei cried.

He pushed her against the wall glaring at her menacingly. He raised his hand up and hit her over and over and over…

33End Flashback33

Rei's eyes widened in fear. Suddenly she was gently pushed aside by Aoi. She clamped onto the back of his sweatshirt as she pressed her shaken body against his, hiding her face into his hard back.

Isamu looked up stunned by the controlled yet very angered youkai in Aoi's eyes. He watched as Aoi's serious features change into a bitter smile.

"Watch yourself Isamu…" he looked down at Airi who was shocked by his red eyes. He turned away from them and led Rei from the house.

He helped her on his motorcycle and sped off to his beach house.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Keep reviewing! I'm glad you loved the last chapter! Playlists are back! Enjoy!

**Aoi's Playlist:**Conquest – White Stripes, Womanizer – Britney Spears, LAIR – Happenstance, Trainwreck – Happenstance, Beinginsaneinsaneplaces – Happenstance, If I was Vicious – Happenstance, Well Oiled Machine - Happenstance

**Rei's Playlist:** Untouched – The Veronicas, Sea-me – Olivia Lufkin, Blind Unicorn – Olivia Lufkin, Recorded Butterflies – Olivia Lufkin, Wish – Olivia Lufkin, Spiderspins – Olivia Lufkin

CHAPTER 9

Inuyasha walked out seeing his niece, nephew, and his nephew's mate in shock. Looking around he was sure Aoi and Rei were gone. "Isamu."

Isamu turned to Inuyasha as if he just noticed him. "U-uncle…Aoi…he…"

Inuyasha sighed. "Come on, we'll talk in the living room. You can tell me what happened and I'll tell you what I know."

333333

Aoi parked his bike at his beach house and walked Rei down to the sand letting her feel the cool water brush over her feet. He stood behind her with his hands in his pockets watching the waves come in.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked as she looked at the waves rolling in and gliding up the sand.

"The beach relaxes me."

"The party guy likes a beach get away? Nice." She laughed.

Aoi smirked. "Is it that hard to believe?"

Rei turned to him looking him over. "No. I guess not." She smirked.

Only his family knew he lived here. He smiled watching her walk towards his house. She fit so well in his secret world.

Rei turned around gazing at him as he stood watching the horizon in deep thought. In his shredded tight jeans and a white shirt he looked angelic. She blushed slightly. 'Get it together. He's not known to get tied to one girl.' "I bet you bring all kinds of girls here."

Aoi rolled his eyes. He gazed at her smirking making her blush. "If I say yes, will you be jealous?" He watched a small frown appear on her face. He smiled. Just the reaction he wanted. "Actually you are the only girl I've brought here."

Rei crossed her arms as she chuckled. "You are such a liar."

He chuckled as he headed toward her. "I kid you not."

She leaned against the wall next to the door. "You have a pad away from home and you don't bring any of your girlfriends here?"

"None." He leaned against the wall on the other side of the doorway.

"Ridiculous."

"It's not too cockamamie to believe."

Rei giggled. "Cockamamie?"

Aoi smirked. "What? It's a word." He opened the door and walked inside. Rei followed in a fit of laughter.

"You only like it cause it has cock in it." She watched as he plopped onto his plush white couch.

Aoi laughed and picked up a ukulele and started to tune it. "Who are you and how did you find my diary of sexy words?"

"Don't tell me you know how to play that." Rei eyed the small black ukulele with gold koi painted on it.

"So far I can play happy birthday and twinkle little star."

Rei giggled and plopped into a comfy white chair. "Request by Ami-chan I assume."

"According to Ami, if you can't play happy birthday and twinkle little star, you are no good in the music world." He looked up from his ukulele watching Rei giggle. Her eyes started to get heavy as if she was in a dream like state. He found himself smiling at her. Once asleep, he gently picked her up and carried her to his room laying her on his bed. "Sweet dreams Rei-chan."

333333

He woke just as the sun started to peek over the ocean. 'Rei!' He turned over in his bed finding the space next to him was empty. 'Where is she?' He sat up and strode out toward the front of his house seeing if can catch her scent. 'She's not here.'

Aoi went to the door and walked out. Before his feet hit the sand, he noticed the writing in the sand.

Went Swimming

Aoi smiled then headed to the old pier that over looked the ocean. He leaned against the wooden railing watching the waves lap at the beams holding the pier up. Suddenly something big moved under the water. He leaned over the side more to get a better look. That's when he saw the golden hair emerge from the water. She gripped one of the beams looking out at the ocean in her mermaid form. 'Beautiful.' It was like he was living a fantasy as he watched her in the ocean.

Suddenly, the old wood cracked under his weight sending him falling into the water.

333333

"Uh…damn my head hurts…" Aoi opened his groggy eyes coming face to face with Rei.

She sighed. "Well you did hit your head on a rock. I almost thought you were dead."

He smiled like a goof. "Am I dead? Cause I can sure tell you that I'm in heaven right now."

She frowned. "If I wasn't afraid that you may have a concussion, I would hit you right now."

He smirked. "I'm alright." Aoi sat up in the damp sand under the pier and saw a long fish tail. He looked over her goddess like body and noticed…she was shirtless. He reached up and felt her breast. "Don't mermaids have shells to cover their breasts?"

She smacked his hand away and covered her breasts. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Aoi smirked. "Gomen…" (Sorry in Japanese)

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you know we fish youkai stick shells on our breasts and they magically stay there."

"Hey, don't get your tail in a tie. You're the one who left them out there." Rei scowled at him. She let her tail become smooth creamy legs. Aoi couldn't help but stare. "You are pretty bold to be nude out in the open." 'And in front of me.' He could feel his youkai wanting to come out and take her. Claim her as his.

Rei smirked. "Mermaids can't swim and wear clothes at the same time. So we have to get used to being naked."

Aoi tossed his shirt at her. "Here."

Rei blushed seeing his half naked body. She put on the shirt that was large on her covering everything that needed to be covered.

Aoi stood. "Come on, I'm sure my father is waiting to hear from us."

Rei nodded and followed him back to his house to change.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long…I got hooked to a video game that goes on forever. Anyways, here's chapter 10. There is a couple of fanarts for this fanfiction on . Check it out! Review and enjoy!

CHAPTER 10

Rei and Aoi walked into Inuyasha Takahashi's house. Sayuri ran out of the kitchen. "Rei-chan!"

Surprised by Sayuri's bubbly mood, as Sayuri ran over to her, Rei backed into Aoi. She felt the vibrations of his chuckle as she pressed her back into him.

Sayuri smiled at the two. Aoi caught Sayuri's knowing look. His laughter died.

"Here Rei-chan!" she handed Rei their school's uniform. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry." Se smiled.

Rei's face went white. 'School!' She raced up stairs to change.

Aoi waited till Rei was out of hearing range. He then pinned a glare at Sayuri. "What do you know?"

Sayuri smiled. "You don't know, Aoi-chan?"

Airi walked out of the kitchen blushing lightly. "Aoi…I…"

Aoi smiled. "You don't need to apologize to me Airi-chan." He winked at her for good measure to reassure her that he wasn't upset with her.

She smiled sadly but feeling a little relieved.

Rei galloped down the stairs in a short blue skirt, blue socks and a white button up shirt with a matching blue tie that hung loosely on her neck.

She noticed Airi and paused for a second. Rei walked to Sayuri and Aoi hesitantly.

Airi blushed seeing how Rei reacted to seeing her.

Sayuri giggled. "Rei-chan…where did you learn how to tie a tie?"

Rei blushed and let Sayuri fix her tie. "I never tied one before…"

Sayuri smiled at her work. "Perfect. Let's go!" She walked out the door.

Aoi noticed Rei pause before walking out feeling a little nervous about going to school. He tugged a little on her tie making it loose again. Rei looked at him questioningly. "This is more you I think." He smirked. "At least go in style, right?"

Rei shook her head and smiled as she headed to Sayuri's car. On her way to the black luxury car in the driveway she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned seeing Airi. She had her head lowered covering her face with her bangs. "Airi..."

"Gomen! Gomen…I shouldn't have done what I did…" She looked up at Rei expecting her to b upset.

Rei smiled and placed her hand on her head. "No harm, no foul, right Airi-chan?"

Airi stared at her surprised by the friendly act. She blushed then hugged Rei. "Arigato Rei-chan."

"Ah…! Come on we'll be late."

Airi let her go and smiled brightly. "Yeah." They got into the car and drove away.

Aoi had watched them from the doorway smiling.

"She fits in well around here doesn't she?" Inuyasha said voicing Aoi's thoughts.

Aoi turned to his father closing the door. "So?"

Inuyasha smirked. "How long are you going to pretend you that you feel nothing for her?"

He sucked in a breath shocked by his father's remark. Aoi glared at Inuyasha. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You and I know that you're full of shit." He walked into the kitchen without another word leaving Aoi to think.

333333

After school, the girls climbed into Sayuri's car. Rei gazed out the passenger window watching the trees pass by in a blur. Something caught her attention in the side mirror; a black car on the not so busy street. 'It's not following us…' she assured herself.

"Hey," piped in Sayuri as she drove down the windy road, "Let's go to the beach!"

Airi laid back in the back seat and whined. "Aw! But I didn't bring a suit! Isamu won't let me leave with out him if we go and get it."

"That's okay! I have a couple suits in my trunk from our last beach visit. But I don't have three suits…" She said thoughtfully.

Rei reluctantly turned her attention to Sayuri. "Don't worry about me, I'll just swim in my underwear."

Sayuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Rei, you shady lady." She laughed. Airi giggled in the back. "You are so lucky you don't have a controlling family."

"Y-yeah." Rei looked away to stare out the window trying to forget the haunting images in her mind. Then the black vehicle caught her attention once again. The car suddenly turned into a gated area. Rei watched as the black car drove past the gate. 'We lost him.' She sighed relieved that the car couldn't enter the area.

They arrived at Aoi's beach. Rei looked out on the sand in her white strapless bra and matching thong. She heard cat calls from the girls as they approached her.

Sayuri hopped onto Rei's back. Rei caught her thighs and smiled up at her. "Thanks…I guess." She received a slap on her ass from Sayuri.

"To the water!" yelled Sayuri. Airi ran past them in a blue and white polka dotted monokini. She squealed when a cold wave hit her side. Laughing, Rei ran with Sayuri into the water unaware of the watchful eyes.

333333

Rei sat on the cooling sand as the sun started to laid on the sand next to her.

"You're a mermaid right? So you can talk to fish?" Sayuri trudged over and sat next to Rei.

"No," she chuckled lightly, "fish fear me."

"Hm." Said Sayuri thoughtfully. "Like a shark. What do you do about sharks when you are in the ocean?"

"Simple. I leave them alone; they leave me alone. Sort of like a mutual agreement. We both are predators so it all works out."

"Huh." She sucked in a breath then let it out with a sigh. "Isamu…"

Isamu walked over soon enough and picked up Airi who snuggled into his chest. "You are expected home soon Yuri." He nodded to Rei letting her know he acknowledged her before leaving with Airi.

Sayuri sighed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go clubbing after school. You game?"

Rei smiled. "Yeah."

She smiled in return. "Great. Bye." Sayuri left to her car.

Rei sat there for a few moments when a sudden feeling of a presence put her on edge. Standing, she waited for a sound.

"You're not going to stand out here all night are you?"

Rei turned around. Aoi stood staring at her with his hands in his jean pockets. "You waiting for me?"

He smiled lightly. His eyes hiding something that she couldn't point out. "You could say that…"

"I think…I'll stay out here a little longer." She said curious on how he would take her answer.

She saw him stiffen at the idea. His eyes darted around making him look a little anxious.

He stared hard at her. "I think it's best that I don't leave you alone."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Aoi smiled. "Don't worry about it, Rei. Come on.." He walked toward his house,

She sighed knowing she probably wasn't going to get anything out of him tonight and followed him into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Please Review! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 11

333Flashback333

Two men were sitting in a dim lighted room in silence. The younger one of the men looked seriously at the other before finally speaking.

"She should know what's going on…"

The older man sighed. "What do you think she'll do if she knew?" He ran his hand through his hair grimacing. "She'll run and you know it. How can we protect her if she runs? And that fucker will just follow her…"

333End Flashback333

Rei rushed into Inuyasha's house after school.

"Rei!" Inuyasha called from his office. Rei stopped and made her way to the office noticing Aoi and a man about twenty-five with short black hair and red eyes. All three men stood.

"Rei this is assistant manager, Richard Belz. He will be with you and Aoi when you leave to go on tour tomorrow.

"Tour? So soon?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat nervously. "It's best to get started as soon as possible."

Aoi smiled at Richard. "Back on the road with Belz."

Richard sighed. "I promise you, that I dread going anywhere with you."

Rei smiled and put out her hand to Richard. "Richard as in Dick?"

Aoi burst into laughter earning him a menacing glare from Richard. Richard turned back to Rei and forced a smile. "Richard as in Rick."

"Riight." Rei smiled as she headed for the door. "I'm gonna be out with Sayuri and Airi. Bye." She hurried out.

Aoi's laughter died as he started to head to the door.

"Aoi." Called Inuyasha.

He looked back at his father questioningly.

Inuyasha stared at him intensely. "Take Isamu with you. Who knows if _he_ will show up."

Aoi nodded once to his father then headed out of the room.

333333

"Come on Rei!" called Airi as she pulled her into the underground nightclub.

The walls were all brick with posters on the walls. The dance floor was beating with the movements of bodies compelled to dance to the music.

Sayuri already made her way to the middle of the floor dancing with a guy. Rei looked around noticing guys staring at her in her short skin tight, halter black dress that exposed her back.

Airi tugged on her hand again making her face her. "Dance with me Rei!"

"You don't want to dance with a guy?" she asked.

Airi bit her lip nervously. "Isamu would be angry if he smelt another man on me…that's not a problem is it? To dance with me?"

Rei smiled. "Of course not. Come on." They headed onto the floor and started to dance with each other. They received a lot of attention from near by guys but they didn't seem like they would intervene. Except one.

The man tall and a little built. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He wanted something from them. By the cocky look in his eyes, Rei knew he wanted more than dancing.

Walking over he started to dance near Airi working his way to dance closer to one of them. Rei gently moved Airi aside noticing her nervousness. Giving Airi a nod towards Sayuri, Airi made her way to the other girl while Rei distracted the intruder to keep him away from Airi.

He watched as Airi was leaving, confused by the situation. Rei took his chin making him focus on her as she danced with him catching all of his attention with a simple seductive smile.

He returned the smile pulling her closer as he grinded his pelvis into hers. Glancing over at her friends, she noticed Sayuri had pulled Airi to the bar as she talked to someone of the phone. They kept glancing nervously at her worried about the situation.

That's when another man joined in sandwiching her in the middle. He had brown hair and eyes with the same cocky look. They had trapped her.

Looking over at the bar again she saw Isamu herding the girls out the door. He had come faster then she thought. Though she was happy that her friends were safe, she was worried for her own safety. These two men she knew ere both demons by their somewhat demonic eyes. Would Isamu be able to take two demons?

Suddenly the two men backed off while another grasped her hips and started to dance with her from behind. Rei watched as the two men stared at them in horror before running off. Rei turned around coming face to face with blood red eyes. "Aoi." She gasped.

He gazed at her intensely as she hesitantly raised her hand to touch his face. He gripped her hips tightly and laid his cheek in her hand. "Dance with _me_ Rei?" It was more of a statement then a question. She knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. But she didn't care as long as those haunting red eyes returned to their gorgeous amber.

She turned away from him closing the space between them as he grinded himself into her backside. She blushed as the heated emotions ran through her sending shivers down her spine. She reached behind her grasping his neck lightly gently pulling him closer if that was even possible.

Aoi leaned in and kissed her shoulder. Her body shivered. She felt his lips twist into a smirk against her shoulder enjoying her reaction to him. She blushed but couldn't help but want more of him. She closed her eyes melting into him letting him rock her body with his.

333333

Aoi smiled down at the woman lying in his bed. Rei had completely submitted to him last night at the club. He watched as Rei snuggled more into the bed still wearing the dress she wore last night. She had been too tired to change and all her clothes were at his father's house. Maybe he should have her clothes moved to his place…

He heard the door bell ring. He headed downstairs in just his jeans and boxers and answered the door.

He smiled widely. "Morning Bell-chan."

Richard glared at Aoi. "Belz, Aoi. Belz." He pushed past him into the house. "Get dressed and let's get this show on the road. We have a lot of ground to cover." Richard looked around then eyed Aoi suspiciously. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is Rei?"

Aoi smirked. "She's asleep." He said not caring what ideas Richard got of them.

"Are we leaving?" The two of them looked toward the stairs following the soft melodic voice to the girl coming down the stairs.

Richard nodded to Rei as she descended the stairs in torn up jeans and a white baby doll top. "Yeah. Kagome had packed your things already. There are doughnuts in the bus along with some orange juice."

Rei smiled. "Great. Will I need anything else?"

"Nope. I just need two bodies in the bus."

Rei walked out and got into the black tour bus. Richard glared at Aoi. "Why can't you do that?"

Aoi chuckled. "Do what?" he asked as he followed after Rei.

"Just do as I ask. You always complicate things." Richard followed Aoi to the door of the bus.

"What can I tell ya Dick? I'm a complicated guy."

"Stop calling me Dick you fuckin asshole."

Aoi chuckled as he climbed into the bus. "Dick, fucking, and asshole should never be in the same sentence."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Here's another update! Sorry this one is a bit short. Review! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 12

"Do you're Belz hang low? Do they wobble to an frow? Can you tie them in a knot? Can you tie them in a bow?..." Aoi sang as he cut his apple.

Richard glared at Aoi over his newspaper.

"Fuck. Aw. I'm bleeding."

"Karma." Said Richard. "Do you have all your fingers?"

"One, two, three, four, and a quarter...yep they are all there."

"Well, as long as you can play guitar then you'll be fine."

Aoi smirked as he dabbed his palm with a paper towel. "Keh! Thanks Dr. Belz."

He scowled at the paper. "You know damn well I ain't a doctor."

Aoi leaned against the counter and chuckled. "Well you sure are a **D**ick **R**ick."

Rei walks out of the bedroom in the back of the bus. "There's only one bed."

Richard glanced at her then continued to flip through a newspaper. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"I don't want to sleep with him." Said Rei as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Aoi smiled. "Keh! You never had a problem before Rei-chan."

She was about to argue when she saw his hand. "Aoi! What happened?"

He smiled loving this attention he was getting from her. "I'm fine Rei-chan. It hurts but I'm sure I'll be alright…" He gloated. She hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

Rei glared at him as she rummaged for some bandages and medicine. "You idiot."

Richard laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Aoi scowled as he walked over to Richard and tore his newspaper in two. Richard's laughter died as he glared at Aoi's now smiling face.

Grumbling to himself, Richard tossed his paper aside.

"Here it is." Rei turned to Aoi and pushed him to a cushion like lounging area. "Sit."

Aoi plopped down in the red cushions. He let her bandage up his hand as he stared at her. 'This girl is so amusing. I can't stop thinking about her. She beautiful, funny, smart, talented…"

Rei blushed. "Stop staring."

He chuckled as he complied with her request and stared off into space.

She glanced at his angelic face as he zoned out and blushed remembering dancing with him at the club. The feeling of his body against hers and his lips…

Aoi looked down at her. "Hey, Rei?"

Rei blushed. 'He caught me staring!'

"We're friends right?"

Rei grimaced. "Y-yeah. Friends."

Aoi smiled. "If you ever need anything Rei, I'll be here for you. Like you would for Airi."

"Like Airi and me…" she agreed. She sighed. "Well you're done." She got up and walked toward the back of the bus.

Aoi watched her move away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a nap. Try not to hurt yourself." She closed the door to the back room.

Richard sighed. "Ouch. Friends Aoi? That's a complete lie. Or are you doing this to soften the blow when she finds out that you have been keeping _him_ a secret from her?"

He let out a long sigh.

333333

Rei looked out the window in the back room. 'Hey…isn't that black car the one I saw…no…must be my imagination.' She laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

333333

The crowd cheered as Aoi walked off stage. Him and Rei have been awkward for the past few days. He had given her the back room to give her space but that just caused more problems. They don't even really talk as much and she has been somewhat avoiding him.

"Aoi-chan! I missed you!" A raven haired woman ran up to him and hugged him around the neck.

"Hey Suki-chan." He forced a smile to amuse his hair stylist. He glanced over seeing a door open.

"Did you miss me? We used to have so much fun together…" she said seductively as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Yeah…" He saw Rei walk out of the room. She looked over and her face paled. 'Shit.'

Suki kissed his neck. "We should get together soon…what do you think?"

Aoi looked down at Suki and gently tried to push her away. "Suki-chan…"

Suki looked up at him puckering her pink lips. "Yes Aoi-chan?" She leaned up and kissed him heatedly.

Rei grimaced and started to head to the exit. Aoi pushed Suki away. "Rei! I-It's not what it looks like…" He grimaced to himself. 'Fuck, why did I say that?'

"Don't worry about what I think. We're just friends right?" Rei said without even looking at him as she swiftly left the building.

"R-right…" He agreed reluctantly. He felt a pull at his heart. 'Why does she make me feel like this?' He hurried into his changing room to get into more comfortable clothes ignoring Suki as she cried for his attention.

Walking out the back door, camera's lit up and girls screaming his name as he headed to the limo that would take them to the hotel they were staying at. Once in the waiting limo, he noticed Richard sitting inside by himself.

Richard looked over worried. "Where's Rei?" Aoi stared at Richard for a long moment before he jumped out of the car. "Aoi!"

Aoi looked around. People were everywhere screaming and yelling. No sign of Rei at all. He couldn't even catch her scent anywhere in the crowd. Time itself seemed to slow. The pain in his chest increased as his youkai also came to realize that his mate was missing.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Review!! Enjoy!! Check out figgerditz on !

CHAPTER 13

Suzume walked into her parent's house upon hearing of her brother's disappearance. The house was quiet. It had never been quiet before.

"Mama?" She called but received no answer. "Papa?......Ami?" She walked into the kitchen. There she saw her family gathered around the table. Her father, mother, uncle Sesshomaru, aunt Rin, uncle Miroku, aunt Kikyo, uncle Naraku, uncle Shippo, Isamu, Airi, and Sayuri. They sat in complete silence staring grimly at the group of cell phones. Kagome smiled sadly at her letting her know that she noticed that she came in.

Suzume noticed someone missing. "Where's Ami-chan?"

Kagome looked over at her daughter. "She's with Sango upstairs."

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So far, Kouga and Belz Have fanned out checking Aoi's usual stops including his house, beach, pier, clubs, friends houses, and anyone who may have seen him."

"What about the police?" asked Rin.

"The police are also looking but they are more concerned about Rei, which they should be…" He sighed. "We have no idea where she could have been taken. But I'm sure if they find her, they'll find Aoi. We'll separate into groups to find Aoi."

A chair skidded across the floor killing the silence as Airi stood. "What about Rei-chan?! A-Aoi…Aoi would want us to find her first!"

Inuyasha scowled at the table. His hands clenched tightly. "We have no idea where she could be. Not a fucking clue. Unlike Aoi, she doesn't have friends beside you and Yuri. She doesn't have hangout spots. This area is foreign to her. She could have been taken anywhere. The only one who would know where she might be is Aoi."

333333

Isamu sighed as he walked down an alley followed by Shippo. "I can't believe I got paired up with _you_."

Shippo smirked. "I love you too pup."

Isamu glared at Shippo over his shoulder when he accidentally kicked something. "Fuck! What was that?"

Shippo walked over and picked up a black cell phone. "It's a cell phone."

Isamu examined the phone. "That's Aoi's phone!"

333333

"Somebody help me!!! Please!!"

"No one is going to help you." The man chuckled. "Know one even knows where you are. This old building is the last place anyone would look seeing as it's just out of the city. Come on Rei-chan…didn't you miss daddy?"

"Stay away from me you bastard! You killed mama!"

The hard slap echoed through the car. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Isamu sat in the car listening to the message.

"She tried to leave me!! No one leaves me!!"

The message continued in Rei's screams. Shippo closed the phone. "Sorry…I couldn't listen to it anymore…"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "Aoi must know where she is…that building…I know where it is…"

Sesshomaru picked up his phone to call the others.

333333

Rei lay on the cold stone floor. She hasn't eaten in days. Her body hurt all over. She knew for sure that her right leg was broken and her arm.

She could see the exit to her freedom but he body was unable to move.

"Rei-chan…" _his_ voice called sweetly.

'No!'

He grabbed her hair pulling her to her feet. "Come here you little bitch."

Suddenly his grasp loosened and she fell back to the floor. She heard him screaming for help like she had done before. Suddenly the door opened and yells could be heard.

'Help me…so tired…' She looked over at a figure pinning _him_ down. White hair. 'Aoi…' She smiled before falling unconscious.

333333

The police had arrived and took Rei's 'father' away. Aoi held Rei close to him as he walked away from the building.

"Aoi!" Inuyasha called. His son turned to him, his still red since the day he disappeared. He walked over and unlocked the car letting Aoi gently place Rei inside before handing him the keys. "Take good care of her."

He nodded then climbed into the car.

333333

Richard walked into dark beach house cautiously. Trying not to make any sudden movements or noise, he stopped and waited to be approached. There in the dark corner of the room, he saw the menacing red eyes watching carefully. He watched as Aoi's ears flickered to upstairs where he must be keeping Rei.

"I'm only here to help. Once I make sure her wounds are okay, I'll leave." He said calmly.

Aoi watched him slowly pass him to go upstairs before following him up. Rei laid in his bed in a large t-shirt and sweatpants. She smiled tiredly. "Belz…you're my doctor?"

Richard smiled as he sat next to the large bed. "Yeah, funny ain't it? The doctors that were supposed to come were too afraid. Aoi tends to scare the crap out of people. Good thing I took some medical classes."

Rei laughed lightly.

Aoi watched as Richard worked on her ready to kill him if he slipped up. He did adjust her arm and leg back into place that caused her to be upset but he was warned that it would happen before Richard went through with it.

Richard smiled at Rei. "Just get some rest, Rei. You'll be alright." He turned to Aoi and handed him some pills. "These will help alleviate the pain. There's extra stuff to rewrap her wounds in this bag I'm leaving you. Call me if you need anything else." Richard walked out of the room and left the beach house.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: REVIEW!! Enjoy chapter 14!! I never thought I'd get this far in this story. I thought this would be the last chapter but I'm still writing. Don't worry. This story will end in most likely 3 or more chapters. If you want a Love Song 3 from this…let me know.

CHAPTER 14

Rei woke from her sleep. The sun hadn't risen just yet. Aoi slept in a chair next to the bed.

She sat up and sighed. It had been a week since he rescued her. She was already healed for the most part. Youkai are able to heal faster then humans yet Aoi still keeps her bed ridden. He would even bathe with her not letting her ever leave his sight. Rei blushed at the thought.

Rei got out of bed as quietly as she could and headed to the bathroom. Suddenly she was pulled against a strong chest. She looked up into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Aoi…" She blushed feeling his bare chest against the flimsy white tank top.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Though his voice was soft, it sounded like he was demanding and answer from her.

She looked away from him. Her chin set in determination. "I…I want to take a bath."

"I'll go with you."

"No!" She pinned him with a glare. Her face reddened at the thought of them naked together. "I can do it, myself."

His hands slipped away from her. "Alright."

Rei glanced at him amazed that he gave up so easily. His face was expressionless.

She turned away and headed into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and climbed into the large bath. It was like a warm mini pool built into the floor.

She let out a long sigh. 'He's been like this since he saved me…emotionless. Clingy. It's like he's afraid of something…'

Suddenly she was pulled against a nude body. Rei looked up at Aoi and surprised. 'I didn't even hear him come in!' She tried to push away from him. He had his arms wrapped around her molding the front of her body to his. He gazed down at her intently watching her face expression change from embarrassment to anger.

Rei huffed as she gave up on pushing away from him. "You are so stubborn!"

"_I'm_ stubborn."

His expression was still the same. Rei sighed worriedly. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Stop looking at me like that." He stared at her intently. "I hate that look. I'm not going to break." She looked for some change in his expression to relieve her worry.

Aoi sighed trying to alleviate his stress. He tilted his head and kissed her wrist. "I'm sorry."

Rei blushed as she gazed up at him. "Aoi…"

"Wait." His ears flickered toward the door. "Someone's here." He got out of the bath and toweled off. Aoi slipped on his jeans and left the room.

She sighed in frustration. 'Aoi…what are we?' She climbed out of the warm bath.

333333

Aoi galloped down the stairs seeing Isamu waiting for him. "Hey…"

Isamu smirked seeing Aoi's wet hair. "Did I interrupt your bath?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall in the living room.

Aoi blushed lightly. "No, of course not."

Isamu saw the deeper meaning. "Right. You left her in the bath didn't you?"

Aoi scowled at Isamu. "So? What do you know?"

333333

Slipping on some clothes, she then headed toward the stairs. Aoi was in the living room at the bottom of the stairway talking to Isamu. He looked upset.

"What are you hiding? Everyone knows you chose Rei as your mate." Said Isamu.

'What?' Rei blushed. Her heart swelled with excitement.

333333

"What are you hiding? Everyone knows you chose Rei as your mate." Said Isamu. He sighed. "You used to tell me everything. We would never hide things from each other. Or is that you yourself that doesn't even know that you love her?"

"I don't love her!" Aoi blushed. He glared at Isamu. "She means nothing to me!"

Isamu stared at Aoi trying to read him when he noticed Rei walking down the stairs. 'Shit…'

Aoi looked behind him. He didn't notice her presence. Her expression was blank. 'Fuck!' She continued to walk past them. "Rei…" He said as he reached for her.

Rei pulled away from him. "I'm gonna be…out. Don't wait up."

"Rei!"

She hurried to the door swinging it open. A hand shot out and slammed it closed. Aoi grabbed her arm with his free hand.

He was shaking. She turned to him. He wasn't even looking at her as his body shook violently. Rei reached up taking his head into her hands. "Aoi…what's wrong?"

"Don't leave me…" He rasped out.

Rei shook her head not understanding him. "What do you want from me?" she pleaded. He looked up at her staring intently. He looked like he was in pain.

"I can't…I need to be with you…when you leave…I can't stop thinking about you…" he said.

Rei sighed. "Figure out what you want soon. I know…" she said nervously, "I know that I really like you… so please…" she watched as he stared at her waiting for her to finish, "please don't toy with me."

Aoi smiled and pulled Rei into his arms and leaned against the wall holding her tightly.

Isamu had never seen Aoi so vulnerable before. He smiled and let himself out.

Rei gently pushed away from him and poked his bare chest as she glared at him. "Don't let this all go to your head."

Aoi smirked. "Be mine, Rei."

Rei blushed. "Don't say something so foolish."

He leaned down and kissed receiving a small gasp escaping her soft lips. His body shivered at the intense electric feeling of her touch. He looked into her loving eyes as a small smiled crept onto her delicate face. She reached up burying her hands in his hair as she clasped the back of his neck and kissed him tenderly.

'Holy fuck…' his mind went blank. His body went numb. He's been with so many women and he never had this kind of amazing feeling. His body was shaking and so was hers and all they had been doing was kissing. He watched her as she moaned at the addictive feeling as she kissed him over and over again. 'I wonder what it would be like to be in bed with her?' Aoi grasped her thighs and lifted her.

"Aoi!" she gasped.

He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Her thighs tightened around his waist. Aoi grasped her breast as he continued to kiss her.

Suddenly the door opened getting the attention of both Rei and Aoi. Aoi glared at his sister peeking in from the doorway. "Leave Suzu."

Suzume smiled. "Sorry, I'll come back later…"

Rei wiggled free from Aoi. "No! Wait! You're Suzume? I've heard so much about you from Kagome-chan! Come in!" Rei tugged Suzume too the kitchen.

Suzume smiled mischievous at Aoi as he glared at her.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Love Song 2 Questionnaire

If you could be any of the girls, which would you be and why?

If you could be the mate of any of the guys, who would it be and why?

By the way….fanfiction for Love Song 2 is on . Check it out!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry to say, this will be one of the last chapters of this fanfiction. I'm hoping next chapter will be it's last. Review! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 15

"You want some coffee? Tea?" Rei went peeking into cabinets and drawers in the kitchen searching for something she could make.

Suzume smiled as she watched Aoi pouting in the doorway. "Tea's fine." Her smile widened as Aoi's eyes transfixed on Rei as she bent over in a jean skirt to look into a lower cabinet.

"Aoi, where's the tea? You do have tea right?" asked Rei as she moved things aside to look for the tea. She tugged on her skirt, thinking it was a bad idea to wear a skirt today.

"I...It might be a little lower…?" He said watching her to see if her skirt will reveal more to him.

Rei grimaced. 'A little lower?' Her eyes widened in realization of what he was plotting and straightened up tugging on her skirt. She glared at Aoi as he pouted.

Suzume broke into a fit of giggles.

Rei marched passed Aoi. "You find it!"

Aoi watched her dart upstairs grumbling something about changing. He grabbed the tea from the cabinet nearest to him and poured hot water into three mugs with the tea bags. He glared at his sister as he placed a mug in front of her as she sat smiling like a hyena at the table. "Why are you here, Suzu?"

"I can't visit my favorite brother?" she asked.

"Bullshit. You want something and you thought by coming here would somehow help you get it." He leaned against the counter and took a sip from his tea.

Suzume's smile faltered for a brief moment before she masked it with another bright smile.

Aoi waited patiently. "Well…?"

Suzume took a deep breath. "Well, there's this dance at a friend's school and I want to go but I would need a date since it's strictly for couples and you know how daddy gets when I go to a dance with a boy so I was wondering if you could convince him?"

"Hell no. I'm not letting any of those fuckers near you. Sorry Suzu. Your out of luck." He took a swig of his tea emptying it then slammed it onto the counter for emphasis.

Rei walked in and glared at Aoi. "Did you _have_ to slam the mug? Look, now it' cracked!" She pointed at the side of the mug that now had a huge crack.

Aoi picked it up and examined it.

Rei walked over and grabbed the mug from him. Another crack caused the handle and the mug to separate. Rei stared at the handle in Aoi hand as he stared at it in fascination. She yanked the handle out of his hand and put it in the broken mug and smacked Aoi in the back of the head. "Stupid."

Aoi grimaced and rubbed the back of his head as Rei threw away the mug.

Suzume, who was too transfixed on the grey sweat pants Rei was wearing, missed the whole mug incident. Suddenly a light bulb went on.

"Hey a light just turned on." Aoi said as he stared at the light over the table. "Freaky."

Suzume turned to Rei who started to drink her tea. "Hey Rei…do you want to go to a dance with me tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Rei thought for a moment. "Dance? The one at that near by school?"

Aoi scowled at his sister. "Say no, Rei!"

"But don't you have to go with a boy?" asked Rei.

Aoi smiled. "Yeah!" He threw his arms up. "What now Suzu?" Rei smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He coward away from her to try to save some brain cells.

"Baka." Said Rei as she crossed her arms.

Suzume smiled. "Well, we could make you look like a boy…we just need to get inside."

Rei looked thoughtful once more. "That's true…"

Aoi glared at Rei. "Don't tell me you're actually considering this!"

"Shut up!" Rei turned to Suzume. "Okay. Let's do it."

Suzume jumped up. "Yay! I'll go get you some clothes!" She darted out the front door.

Aoi glared at Rei. "Why in the hell are you doing this?"

Rei looked up at him curiously. "What? Being a guy for a dance? Why not? I'm curious how people would react to me."

"You're too curious for your own good." He said before taking a mug filled with tea and gulped it all down.

Rei eyed the mug for a second. "Hey! That's my tea!" He ignored her as he swallowed the liquid. "Aoi!"

Aoi smirked. "So? What are you going to do about it? Ah!" He darted away from Rei's swinging hands. "Wait!!!"

Rei stopped waiting to start swinging again.

Aoi smiled sheepishly then gently placed the mug slowly on the counter so it wouldn't break.

Rei smacked arm seconds after his hand left the cup. "Jeez!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "You know what I think? I think you're afraid I'll be a better man then you."

"Keh! Yeah right!" Aoi crossed his arms.

Rei smirked at him. "Wanna bet?"

Aoi smiled.

333333

Walking into the school's banquet room that was gorgeously turned into a dark room with red cloth tables, candles, and live music, Aoi scanned the room for the reason he had came to this place.

"Aoi-chan…" cooed his date. The red head woman clung to his him as they stood near the entrance.

Aoi glanced at the red model next to him and gave her a quick smile. "Thanks for helping me Marika."

Squeals coming from the middle of the room caught their attention. Standing amongst the group of girls in a black tux with a tie loosely hanging around her neck. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

Aoi grimaced. 'She obviously pulled off a decent pretty boy.'

"Who's that?" smiled Marika. "He's cute."

"Yeah he is." He sighed.

"Don't tell me you're gay." Marika giggled.

"Keh! Like that would ever happen." He shoved his hands in his pant pockets as he led his date to the group over hearing the girls chatter.

"What's your name?" asked one of the girls.

Rei froze. "….I…"

"His name is Taka." Piped in Suzume.

Rei grimaced. "Suzume-chan…"

"As in Takahashi?" asked another girl. "Your first name is Suzu's last name? How funny!"

Suddenly Rei felt hands latching onto her loose tie. The red haired woman smiled up at her seductively. "Don't you know how to tie a tie Taka-chan...?"

Whispers carried through the group. "It's Marika-sama!" said one girl. "The model from Tokyo Fashion!"

"There." Marika said as she walked over to her date. "Does that look better Aoi-chan?"

"Doesn't seem to look very good in suits." Aoi gazed at Rei intensely.

Rei watched the model cling to him and grimaced. "You have a lovely date Takahashi."

"Thank you."

Suzume watched the heated exchange nervously. "Aoi, what are you doing here? Aren't you dating Rei, who you went on tour with?" Aoi glared at his sister.

Marika laughed. "That little wannabe? She's horrible for Aoi-chan and so is her music! Have you seen the clothes she wears? She looks like a beach bum!"

'Little?' Suzume compared Marika and Rei's shared height.

Rei smiled. "Is that so?" she said tightly. She grabbed Marika's wrist and pulled her into her arms. "Why don't I steal your date Takahashi-sama?" Marika blushed at 'Taka's' intense gaze, as she was lead to the dance floor.

Suzume hit Aoi's shoulder. "Baka! What did you do?"

Aoi watched as Rei danced with the model not sure what to do at this point. He turned to his sister. "Go home Suzu or I'll call the old man. You hear me?"

Suzume scowled at him. "Yes." She then strode out of the dance.

333333

Marika smiled slyly at Rei. "If I didn't know better, Takahashi-sama, I'd say you have an interest in me."

Rei chuckled and leaned into Marika to whisper in her ear. "You are _so_ fucking full of yourself. Just _looking_ at you makes me **sick**…"

Marika pulled away shocked by the sudden change in 'Taka's' personality. "Wha? How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?!" She shouted. Everyone turned to stare at the two in the middle of the dance room.

Rei stood calmly in the center of the room. "I could say you're an egotistical bitch but honestly I don't give a shit who you are."

She straightened as she glared at Rei. "I don't have to take this criticism!" She turned on her heel and walked to Aoi. "Come Aoi."

"Sorry Ma-ri-ka-chan." Rei teased. She walked over and latched onto the top of his pants pulling on his belt gently. "I'll be occupying Aoi for the rest of the night." Rei felt Aoi's gaze on her. She leaned up and kissed him. Gasps erupted around the room. Marika left the room.

333333

Walking up to Aoi's beach side house, Rei unbuttoned the buttons on the white dress shirt she wore that night revealing the tight wrap that had hidden her breasts. She gazed out at the dark waters as the moon reflected it's white light glittering the tide as they rolled up onto the sand. "Taka…ridiculous. Out of all the names…"

Aoi smirked as he stepped in front of her. His hand reached back and threaded into her golden locks setting them free from the tight hair band. "You are going to take my name eventually."

Rei blushed then scowled. "I'm still mad at you for bringing Marika."

"I'll make it up to you." He said as one of his claws tore the wrap releasing her breasts. His hand reached for her ample breast when she quickly moved away heading to the house. He raked his hand through his hair cursing under his breath. "Fucking tease…" Aoi growled.

Rei smiled as she leaned against the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "You think, after tonight, I'm going to give myself to you?"

Aoi smirked as he stocked toward his stubborn woman. "I let everyone believe I'm gay. I think that's punishment enough."

She smirked. "Oh you do, do you?" Rei leaned off the door so he could open it. Aoi walked up behind her cornering her in front of the door. He breath caught in her throat. His hand slipped down her waist to between her thighs. "Aoi!" She gasped.

He pulled her shirt off her shoulders and then pressed her back against his body. He smiled as he felt her shiver to his touch. "What's the matter, Rei-chan?" Aoi leaned down and lightly nipped the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He unlocked the door and lead her inside the house and up to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Here's another chapter and sadly the last chapter. Please Review.

CHAPTER 16

He followed Rei into his room as she lay down on the bed. Aoi walked over and laid on top of her. Rei smiled lightly and kissed his lips. He responded returning her sweet passionate kiss with his hunger for her. His lips trailed down her neck as he quickly unbuttoned her shirt revealing her ample breasts. His soft tongue tracing the dark circles around her nipple as he teased her body. He then left her breast leaving butterfly kisses down her stomach as he unbuttoned her pants, slipping them off of her long slender legs. He felt her shiver from the lack of clothing and smiled. Aoi looked up to see her heated expression. "Rei-chan-" Rei lay there sleeping in only her white thong.

Aoi growled. "You're fucking tease Rei-chan." Aoi let out a frustrated sigh and flopped onto the bed net to her. He glowered down at the woman beside him. He pulled her against him and kissed her shoulder. "I will have you Rei-chan. You won't get off so easy next time."

Rei shivered from the cold and pressed herself into his warm body. Aoi smiled and pulled her closer. He reached over and grabbed blankets to cover her before following her into sleep.

333333

Aoi woke the next morning, finding the space next to him was empty. He smelt Rei's scent coming from the bathroom and suddenly he was immediately aroused. Thoughts of her nude form in the hot steaming bath, droplets of water cascading down her slender body going places that he has yet to visit himself. He hurriedly got up and took off his clothes and strode into the bathroom with a wolfish grin on his face finding the bathroom…empty.

Quickly, he rushed back into his room slipping on a pair of jeans and galloped down the stairs catching Rei's fresh clean scent from the kitchen. He walked in seeing Rei in one of his shirts that barely cover her ass. Immediately his arousal returned. He quickly stuffed a hand into his pocket to try to keep the rising boner in his pants from being seen. "Morning, Rei-chan."

Rei leaned against the counter with her coffee and took a sip. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yes." He said tightly. His rising irritation that he didn't get any last night returned with vengeance.

"Good. I was so beat from the party. So much drama."

"Yeah, I hate drama." He said dully.

"You didn't want to do anything last night did you?" She asked, gazing at him innocently. "I was just so tired."

Aoi plastered on a smile. "No, of course not." He said tightly. "I planned nothing. There's nothing much to do at night anyways except…really I had nothing planned at all." He lied.

Rei-chan pursed her lips, "Ok" and took another sip of coffee.

Suddenly the front door opened followed by a two sets of feet. Aoi hurried over and grabbed Rei, hiding her behind him, just as Isamu and Airi walked into the room.

"Aoi?" Isamu called into the kitchen. He spotted his cousin hiding the female behind him and smirked. "Morning Rei-sama."

Rei peeked around Aoi as best as she could. "Morning."

Airi giggled as Aoi growled at Isamu.

Isamu chuckled. "Airi wanted to visit Rei-sama."

Rei pushed against Aoi. "Let me go!"

Aoi held her firmly behind him. "No!"

"It's legs Aoi! He'd see more if I was in a bathing suit!"

"There's no way I'd let him see you in a bathing suit!" he growled.

"I already did." Piped in Isamu.

"Actually it was a bra and a thong." Said Airi.

"What?!" Aoi spun around pinning Rei to her spot not letting her get away.

"It was the day we went swimming remember?" Rei said to try to calm him.

He growled.

Airi smiled. "We'll come back some other time then." She tugged on a chuckling Isamu as they left the house.

Rei sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands gripped her thighs not letting her move away from him. "I love you." She said as she kissed him. The kiss surprised him for a second. He reached up a hand and gently held her neck as he deepened the kiss making it more heated, more lustful.

Rei moaned feeling his hard arousal against her pelvis. She pressed herself against him wanting to feel more.

He picked her up and rushed her up stairs to his room. He quickly laid her on his bed and tore her clothes with his claws. He shrugged off his pants and mounted her in a heartbeat. She gasped feeling him press his arousal between her thighs. Aoi latched onto her nipple sucking, licking, biting, and the need for her was too great. He started to push his arousal inside her lips and immediately she froze. "Wait!" she cried.

Aoi looked up and saw the lust and fear in her face. He kissed her lovingly to calm her. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

Rei nodded and let him continue. Slowly he entered her feeling her hot, tight, wet core closing in around him. He moaned against her neck. He pushed himself the rest of the way in feeling her wince from the pain. He stopped, waiting for her to let him continue. He kissed her neck trying to relax her rigid body.

Slowly, she felt the pain die and the wash of pleasure filled her. Her body moved on it's own wanting more of him.

Aoi moved with her for a little bit, going slow until he felt that she was more used to his size and length. He gripped her thighs pulling them farther apart causing her to moan at the new feeling. His hands then trailed down to her ass gripping it tightly as he delved into her faster and harder causing an onslaught of ecstasy run through their veins. Cries of pleasure echoed through the room.

Rei pressed on his chest gently to lie on his back as she rode his pelvis. He groaned, thrusting his hips into hers watching her breasts rise and fall with the quick movements. As she became tired and her movements slowed, He laid her back down and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. He quickly thrust himself inside her over and over again, gripping her hips as he slammed her as against his pelvis. The sudden explosion of ecstasy erupting inside of them as they collapsed to the bed.

Breathing hard, he pulled out of her and nestled her against his body. He kissed her hot lips. "I love you." He said huskily. Suddenly realization hit him. "I didn't wear a condom. What if you get pregnant? I'll stay with you Rei! I'll marry you! I promise!"

"Shh." She said as she smiled tiredly up at him. "If it's yours, I don't mind. I love kids."

Aoi sighed. "Me too." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But I will marry you first. So be prepared to say yes when I ask." He said smiling.

Rei chuckled. "Sure."

~3~3~3~3

~3 END ~3

~3~3~3~3

GO TO FOR LOVE SONG ART UNDER FIGGERDITZ!!!


End file.
